This invention relates generally to screw cap constructions for bottles, jars or other containers, and more particularly to caps of the type employed with consumer oriented products, such as cosmetics, colognes, perfumes, or other items where decorative caps are desired for purposes of ornamentation.
In the past, ornamental caps were generally molded of one-piece plastic and their exterior surfaces suitably decorated with distinctive designs of the type including small ornamental pieces or stampings of one form or another. One popular arrangement was to employ a phenolic substance for the body of the cap, and to apply a metallizing coating to the exterior surface, giving the appearance of solid metal. This construction had the advantage of relative economy, while at the same time there was little sacrifice in attractive appearance. A shine or luster could be imparted to the surface by suitable lacquering, yielding a cap which was aesthetically pleasing and eye-catching to the consumer. In addition, the phenolic substance had a characteristic "body" or weighted feel, which tended to remove the cap from the domain of the less expensive or cheaper-appearing molded parts.
Frequently, where economical plastic substances were employed, the density of the material was such that the finished part was extremely light in weight. While such a characteristic might be considered desirable from the standpoint of storage or shipping, a light-weight "feel" gave to the consumer the impression of cheapness, and it has been found that such an initial impression had an adverse affect on the successful marketing of certain products, especially in the cosmetic field where a premium is placed on product quality and effective or attractive packaging.